ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Adventures reboot
This is an idea for a darker, edgier, and story-connected reboot to the Pooh's Adventures series currently available for viewing in Youtube. Storyline Heroes *Winnie the Pooh - The title and main character. A naive and soft-spoken teddy bear who lives in the trunk of a tree under the name of 'Sanders' written over his door. He utterly loves "hunny" and his home is filled with "hunny" pots of all sizes. *Tigger - Hyperactive stuffed tiger with a fondness for bouncing. Known to grate on other's nerves (especially Rabbit) with his tendancy to bounce head on into others as a form of welcome. Initially found somewhat intimidating or annoying by the other members of the Hundred Acre Wood upon his arrival, Pooh and the others eventually warmed up to him and consider him a close friend, especially Roo. *Piglet - Extremely timid stuffed piglet. Being someone of such little size makes Piglet rather paranoid and fearful often needing the support of his friends, neverless he's very gentle and caring little guy all in all and will face his fears for the sake of others. *Eeyore - Stuffed donkey with a deeply cynical and borderline mentally depressed view of life. Often around to share a negative view of things, though is also rather philosophical and can give great wisdom at times. *Rabbit - Grouchy rabbit that is obsessed with getting order and peace in the Hundred Acre Wood. Often finds himself bothered by the antics of the other residents usually Pooh and Tigger, though granted he himself often takes wacky extremes to deal with problems. resize.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Knight of the 100 Acre Wood Honey King Pooh.jpg|Pooh, Ultimate King of the 100 Acre Wood 260px-MaskedOffender.jpg|Tigger, Moonlight Knight of the Rose PigletKnight.png|Piglet, Guardian of Land of Depature, alongside Tigger in his Bishop outfit. Grand Magician Rabbit.jpg|Grand Magician Rabbit fct_9d1bba2ebbf3501.jpg|Draconic Steed Eeyore Villains Main Villains *Chernabog - The lord of all darkness, Chernabog is the mastermind of all the events in the Pooh series. *The Horned King - Chernabog’s mightiest war leader and the primary antagonist of the first season, the Horned King is a bestial man who takes his name from the antlered mask he wears. No one knows his true name. Chernabog has imbued him with great power, and he is charged with marshalling the Dark Ones and leading an attack on the worlds. *Vanitas - The mysterious masked apprentice of the Horned King. To keep up the parallels, his outfit is nearly identical to "Dark Mode" Riku and he frequently antagonizes Pooh and his gang. He's actually an artificial being created from the darkness in Ven's heart. Eventually, he and Creeper are merged together to create the monstrous Firebird *Maleficent - The villain from Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent is an evil fairy hellbent on taking over all worlds in existence. She poses a major threat early on in Pooh's adventure, but is massively sidetracked once the Horned King steps into the picture. *Pete - Once a humble steamboat captain, Pete turned to mischief-making until he got out of hand and was banished. He met Maleficent during his inter-dimensional exile and acts as her loyal servant. *Creeper - Creeper is the Horned King's imbecilic henchman who is sent alongside Pete and Vanitas to aid the Organization of Darkness. While he have a lack of strength, he makes up for it with his large amounts of Dark one servants. Eventually, he and Vanitas are merged together to create the Firebird. Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog the_horned_king_by_lissinat0r-d4fczuy.png|The Horned King Maleficent.gif|Maleficent Peg Leg Pete.jpg|Pete 157px-Vanitas_KHBBS.png|Vanitas char_22435.jpg|Creeper Season 1 The Organization of Darkness A gathering of nearly all the Disney Villains of the past, they conspire under Maleficent's leadership and are trying to use the dark ones for their own evil means. Jafar.gif|Jafar Ursula.gif|Ursula cliphook.gif|Captain Hook Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil pan11.gif|Hades oogie-boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Scar.gif|Scar Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Dr. Facilier.gif|Dr. Facilier clipqueen4.gif|Queen of Hearts Coachman.JPG|The Coachman Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan Kaa.png|Kaa Clayton.gif|Clayton Shan-Yu.gif|Shan Yu Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Yzma.gif|Yzma Governor Ratcliffe.gif|Governor Ratcliffe Gaston.jpg|Gaston Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim cliptreasure9.gif|Long John Silver dec123.gif|Queen Narissa ma3022.gif|The Witch Scroop.gif|Scroop ImagesCANS307T.jpg|Prince John *Jafar - Second in command of the team, Jafar desires the power of the magic lamp so that he can take over Agrabah. *Ursula - She is the sea witch of Atlantica who wants to take over Atlantica using the power of the trident of destiny. *Captain Hook - A pirate captain who wants to kill Peter Pan for cutting his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. *Cruella De Vil - A vain fashionista who wants to kill the 99 puppies for their furs so that she can make a fur coat out of them. *Hades - Lord of the Underworld, he desires the throne of Olympia from Zeus, but he also plans to take it one step further and plunge the world into the abyss of the underworld. *Oogie Boogie - A large sack of bugs, his goal seems to be devouring Santa Claus after Jack Skellington unwittingly dumps him in the lair, but his true ambition is to try and control the Dark ones so that he can rule Halloween Town *Scar - He is the lord chamberlain of Pride Rock who plans to usurp the throne through fracticide and decadence. *Professor Ratigan - This evil mastermind plots the takeover of Mousedom by using a robotic copy of Queen Mouseotoria. *Dr. Facilier - He is the residential voodoo man of New Orleans whose shady deals with the Dark Ones are building up to one heck of a debt to pay up... *The Queen of Hearts - The ruling monarch of Wonderland's card areas, she orders the beheading of anyone who crosses her. Now, she's teamed up with the Dark One seeker, the Jabberwock, to capture Alice for Maleficent's plan. *The Coachman - He runs the cursed theme park of Pleasure Island to turn unsuspecting boys into donkeys. But now he wants more than the money made from his slavery operation... *Shere Khan - The tiger is a pure force of anger who will stop at nothing to remove all traces of man in the jungle, even a young child named Mowgli is not safe from his wrath. *Kaa - At first, this slippery snake is in full allegiance to the Dark Ones, desiring to capture Mowgli and feed his heart to the darkness. But after two encounters with the man-cub, Kaa begins to rethink his alliance as something he shouldn't have made in the first place. *Clayton - This egomaniac hunter plans to capture Tarzan's gorilla clan in order to make money off their capture. But he plans on saving a few gorillas for trophies with the help of the Dark Ones. *Shan Yu - He is the leader of the Hun Army who wants to take control over China with the help of the Dark Ones. *Yzma - This scheming adviser of Kuzco wants to kill the young emperor and rule his kingdom by using the Dark Ones and a vial poison that seems to have a rumpled paper inscription taped to it... *Long John Silver - This cyborg pirate wants to find the legendary treasure trove of Captain Flint, and he'll stop at nothing to get the gold at any costs, even making a bargain with the Dark Ones to further his search. *Scroop - John Silver's minion seems to planning a mutiny against their captain in order to gain more power from the Dark Ones. *Madam Mim - Mim is a batty old sorceress who wants nothing more than the destruction of all things good and decent, like her archrival, Merlin, and that so-called Camelot kingdom he's planning to make. *Gaston - Although this egomaniac hunter was not initially allied to Maleficent and the Dark Ones, his discovery over Belle's love for the Beast changes that quickly... *Governor Ratcliffe - Ratcliffe is the governor of Jamestown who wants to dig up the land in search of gold. But when its revealed that there is no gold, Ratcliffe goes off the deep end and unleashes the Dark Ones upon the Indians in anger. *Judge Claude Frollo - He is the wicked judge of Paris who may not be as holy as he claims to be... *Queen Narissa - She is the dark queen of Andalasia who wants to keep her throne at all costs, and destroy the forest maiden, Giselle, for her part in a prophecy that involves the worlds and the Door to Darkness... *The Old Hag - A long time ago, this old peddler woman used to be the Wicked Queen Grimhilde of Dwarf Woodlands. But when her plan to posion Snow White ended in failure, the old hag disappeared into the forest, plotting to seek her vengeance on the Princess. But now, she's back in action and working fulltime with Queen Narissa and the Dark Ones to destroy Pooh and his friends. *Prince John - This cowardly lion king took over the throne of England when he had his unwilling servant, Hiss, hypnotize King Richard into fighting in the Crusades. Now, with the arrival of Robin Hood, Prince John is planning to destroy the heroic outlaw with the Dark Ones. Season 2 Hades's Alliance Following the destruction of the Horned King and his army thanks to the light of Kingdom Hearts, an old villain has returned to gather a new alliance of villains in order to capture 7 lights and 13 hearts of darkness in order to open Kingdom Hearts and restart the Keyblade War to their designs. *Hades *Shan Yu *Emperor Zurg *Morgana *The Queen of Hearts *The Archmage *Roxas The Dark Ones Also known as the shadow demons from the Princess and the Frog and the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, the dark ones are the souls of those lost to evil forces. They primarily serve necromancers, evil sorcerors, or anyone else who has control over night and shadow. Some Dark Ones are not the souls of those collected by evil, but rather demonic beings born from the start in darkness. They are known as the Dark One Seekers, and control the rest of the Dark One mooks as the Horned King's elite generals. Here is a list of all the various types of Dark Ones encountered by Pooh and his friends in the series. Goons.JPG|Goons Shadow.png|Shadow Shadow demons.jpg|Demon Shadows Soldier.png|Soldier Dark One Darkball.png|Darkball Neoshadow.png|Neoshadow Invisible 2.png|Invisible Darkside.jpg|Darkside Ice Behemoth.png|Behemoth Defender.png|Defender 152.jpg|Doom Phantom Jabberwocky.jpg|Jabberwocky firebird19.jpg|The Firebird Sutinni.jpg|Sootini *Goons - These goblin-like creatures are the original breed of Dark One, a biological species of creature not born from the darkness, but through pure evolution. They, like their shadow knockoffs, are a Chaotic Evil race that live for destruction and chaos. *Shadow - The most common type of dark one, they can be easily controlled by anyone with a dark heart. *Demon Shadow - An upgraded form of the Shadow, these creatures are more threatening and dangereous than their previous forms, being able to influence actions through other people's shadows. The good thing is, they can't leave the walls and are stuck in 2-D form. *Soldier - Armored upgrades to Shadows, Soldiers are the main force in Dark One armies. *Darkball - Large balls of shadow, these creatures are known for their weaving, biting, and teleportation skills in battle. *Neoshadow - What happens when a demon shadow gains a 3-D form due to dark influence from a sorceror or greater Dark One. *Invisible - A high-ranking dark one commander, they have more intelligence than a Shadow or Demon Shadow. Their famed move is the dark ring stab, which can consume a victim in 10 seconds fast. *Darkside - The most powerful of the mook Dark Ones, Darksides are used as the finishing juggernaut during a world takeover. *Defender - A Soldier upgraded to 2nd level status by an dark stab, Defenders are clothed in stronger armor and wield a large shield to which they use to guard or bash enemies with. *Behemoth - A large bestial Dark One that attacks with stomps and lightning bolts from it's horns. *Doom Phantom - One of the Dark One Seekers, the Doom Phantom is a sinister cloaked skeleton who is very manipulative and can control his enemies through the things they hold dear. He was the Dark One who corrupted Judge Claude Frollo during the Hellfire sequence. *Jabberwocky - A Dark One seeker that allied with the Queen of Hearts to try and kill Alice in the Tulgey Wood. *The Firebird - A Dark One seeker that was created through the fusion of Creeper and Vanitas, the Firebird is a completely savage being born of fire that proved challenging for Pooh and his friends to defeat without the Ultima Blade. *Sootini - A Dark One seeker summoned by Jafar to distract our heroes while he kidnapped Jasmine, this monster was made entirely of smoke and fire and could summon Demon shadows to his aid. Episodes Season 1 #The Phantom Pooh #Aladdin #Beauty and the Beast #The Lion King #Alice in Wonderland #Tarzan #The Great Mouse Detective #Hercules #The Jungle Book #Peter Pan #Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl #Pinocchio #The Nightmare Before Christmas #The Little Mermaid #Mulan #101 Dalmatians #Treasure Planet #The Sword in the Stone #The Emperor's New Groove #Pocahontas #The Princess and the Frog #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Journey into the Past #Enchanted #Sleeping Beauty Part 1 #Sleeping Beauty Part 2 #Revenge of the Sith #The Black Cauldron Part 1 #The Black Cauldron Part 2 #Nightmare on Bald Mountain Season 2 # Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pooh's Adventures Reboot Category:Epics